Beautiful Cruel World
by ami2kamami
Summary: Two ordinary girls accidentally land in a whole new world filled with magic. They must struggle to adjust and survive with a war threat looming over them. Sorry about the OCs, though there'll only be three of them and they cartainly won't be Mary Sues nor Gary Stus ;) Enjoy


**Hello everyone! Kamami and Desinfection here!**

 **We've thought of another story for you guys so we hope you'll like it :)**

 **We're sorry for any grammar mistakes and remember to review, please!**

 **PS. 'Ragula' is just a name I came up with :P ~Kamami**

* * *

 **Sorella = sister**

 **Mi scusi = I'm sorry**

 **Merda = fuck (cursing)**

* * *

Many people knew that Vittoria Corleone was not one of the kids parents wanted. She was very rebellious, easily angered and if you got on her bad side, it was an obvious ticket to hospital.

It was one of those days that she was hanging out with her friends that are rejects of society – some of them are even half-way in jail with what they've been doing – when some goody two shoes showed up, took Vittoria's cigarette and stomped on it.

What a stupid thing to do.

And so, the guy now has three broken ribs, a broken arm and nose. The small gang left him bleeding there.

They were walking the dark narrow alleys of Ragula like always, not knowing what to do now that their fun was cut short by the beaten man.

"Sorella!" someone suddenly shouted, making the group turn around to see who it was. They weren't surprised to spot Vittoria's twin sister.

Vittoria groaned at the sight of the black haired girl, not wanting to see her today at all.

Luka Corleone was the perfect child to everyone; shy – almost anti-social –, but always listening to her elders and helping those who need it.

"What do you want, idiota?" she asked rudely, glaring at her sister.

"M-mama wants us to go home," answered Luka timidly, though she was a few centimetres taller.

"Tch," Vittoria turned to her 'friends', "I'm going home for a bit. Meet me at _that place_."

"Aye!"

The twins walked through the alleys to the busy streets reaching a park near their home. It was a place long forgotten. Beautiful little lakes once littered its grounds, now they've turned into a vast swamp. Vittoria saw the old abandoned building, in which she had played as a kid with her 'friends', and, deciding to scare her sister, prompted her to explore. It was in the centre of a scary-looking meadow and all out of wood, rotten and collapsed after years of neglect. The glass in the front window was broken, its curtains giving a nasty feeling of a ghost house.

"W-we can't! What if it c-collapses? M-mama will get m-mad," she tried reasoning, though she knew it was useless. Once Vittoria set her mind on something there's no stopping her. And so they walked in. The wooden floors, which were clearly rotten for a long time, creaked, the windows creaked as the wind played with the shredded curtains. Everything creaked so it was a surprise that the floor in one of the rooms didn't creak. From the looks of it, it used to be a bedroom – the only queen sized bed was in shambles with splinters all over.

"See? Completely saf-" she was cut off by the floor collapsing under her as she 'tested' it by jumping up and down. There, in the place where Luka's twin sister had stood just moments ago, was a big hole. She looked into the hole, careful not to fall down, "Sorella! Are you okay?!"

A groan could be heard, then, "Yeah, fuck- my head hurts..."

"I'll get some help," Luka said and tried walking away – tried being the keyword, because as soon as she lifted her leg to take the first step, the wooden floor collapsed again.

"Waaah!" she yelped as she fell. Luckily, the fall didn't last long and when she'd felt solid ground under her, she opened her eyes and looked around. Completely ignoring the fact that her left elbow and both her palms were bleeding, not to mention that her white sundress was dirty and torn in some places, she whispered in awe, "What is this place?"

Who would have thought such a place even existed –under an abandoned decaying building nonetheless?

In two words, it looked like some temple ruins. On one side was an altar of some sort and opposite of it were grand doors that were blocked by debris. Lining the way to the altar were pillars, reminding Luka of The Great Hall of Columns in Karnak she saw on the internet. The whole place was grown through with tree roots, vines, grass, bushes and, in some places, even by flowers. The scene was so magical to Luka she thought she was in an entirely different world, and for a moment, she was afraid to close her eyes, lest everything disappeared.

From her musings brought her Vittoria's infamous, "Merda!"

Whipping her head, Luka looked at her thug of a sister, only then noticing her bleeding knee and forearm, "What's the matter?"

Vittoria sent her way a vicious glare, "What's the matter?! I will tell you! You just had to come crashing down, how the fuck are we supposed to get outta here?!"

"M-Mi scusi, Sorella," apologized her twin, her head bowed in submission.

"Fuck, there's no signal!" raged the hot tempered sister while staring at her cell phone, her left hand reaching for her pocket, searching for something, before letting out a string of curses, "Fuck! And where's my goddamn cigar when I need it?!" looking at her sister, she continued, "Are you even listening to me?!" But Luka was already exploring, thus didn't hear what Vittoria had said.

"Fuck it!" moaned Vittoria in despair, following her –normally- shy twin, who was examining some ancient runes on a stone panel that had apparently fallen off of the ceiling. "The fuck is this?" she asked.

Luka looked at her, then back at the runes, slowly tracing the lines with her finger in curiosity with a look of utter fascination on her pale face, "I-I don't know," she admitted, "I've n-never seen this type of runes before..."

"Hmm..." Vittoria leaned on the panel, unintentionally pushing a button. She quickly moved away and the piece of stone that moved returned to its earlier position.

Nothing happened.

"Thank God the mechanism doesn't work anymore..." she sighed in relief.

Looks like she spoke too soon, because only seconds after, the runes started glowing a brilliant blue colour. The light intensified and, before Vittoria even had the chance to say -curse- anything, blinded everything in sight, disappearing mere milliseconds later, leaving only inanimate objects in the temple ruins and no signs of the twin sisters.

XXXCACTAKARA FORESTXXX

It was a perfectly normal sunny afternoon in the village of Brevis, well, if you don't count the everyday weirdness of its inhabits and the current problem with dimensional fissure that happened more often in the last few months. Every now and then, an Envoy of Gaia would show up, enter the portal to beat the monsters and then just leave.

Everyone was minding their own business when the portal to Dimensional Hall started glowing blue and then proceeded to simply explode in sparks, effectively blinding everyone in the vicinity for good minute. And suddenly, someone screamed bloody murder. Looking at the source, they found the human mage, which was keeping the dimensional fissure at bay, staring in horror at the two bloodied figures lying in the same place the portal had been.

The village chief, Alain, hurried to the scene, having already left his house the moment he saw the piercing blue light. He started looking around to see what had happened. Two human girls were lying on the ground, covered in bruises and blood, some of it already dried. Their bodies were more on the plump side and they were wearing strange clothes. The one on right had olive skin, bright red spiky hair that ended at her chin and was clothed in some sort of long black pants and in a jacked of the same colour, her feet covered in shoes Alain has never seen.

The one on the left didn't look as strange, but still wasn't considered normal. She had pale complexion, long curly raven hair that trailed to the small of her back and she was dressed in, well, dress that ended above her knees. Her shoes- no, it looked more like golden strings attached to outsoles of the same colour and they certainly didn't look like shoes to Alain at all.

Finally lifting his eyes off of them, he looked at Virginia and asked, "What happened, human mage?"

The pink haired woman glanced at him, but then her eyes strayed to the two girls once again. She was visibly shaken from what has come to pass. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she answered, "W-well, I w-was holding the fissure at bay, but then, suddenly-" she threw her arms in the air, her eyes widening, "-there was this blinding light and sparks and then these two were here and the fissure nowhere!" Virginia fell to the ground, her legs too shaky to be able to hold her.

"Hmm... get me Fenrich to look at their wounds and after he's done with them, strap them to their beds. We don't want someone who just appeared out of the blue to be up and running, causing ruckus, now, do we?" Alain said to Saffron, who stood next to the chief. Nodding once, Saffron went to get the observer, which was also Brevis' head doctor.

The thought of these two appearing from the fissure was truly strange – just what came about to cause this phenomenon? Alain was, like many other dwarves, as curious as a child and he wanted to unveil this mystery at all costs. He wanted to know if these seemingly human girls were really human or if there was something more to them than what meets the eye. They could be mutants, they could be demons or angels or... or they could even be from some faraway universe – aliens! Oh the possibilities... he can't wait for them to awaken!


End file.
